


A morning in Imladris

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, More Fluff, fluffy one shot, living with a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary morning in Imladris in times when Aragorn was just a little Estel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A morning in Imladris

**Morning in the Imladris**

First light of the rising sun came through the window into the chamber. It was a glorious change after so many wet days, but it was too early for Gilraen to be glad because of the sunny morning. Especially, when she heard a noise from the next room. _Again so early…_ The woman sighed silently, knowing what would happen next. As she expected, soon enough she heard a quiet sound of bootless feet walking on the floor.

 

‘Mum? Are you sleeping?’

 

‘Yes, Estel, I’m still sleeping.’ Gilraen didn’t react, still covered by her coverlet. ‘And you should be sleeping too, it’s very early’. Why always, when she stayed up longer at night, Estel had to wake up so early? Yesterday she sat for a long time in the Hall of Fire, because she was interested in the discussion among elves.

 

‘But I don’t want to sleep,’ said the boy seriously and climbed on the bed. The woman lying in the bedclothes felt that he tried to sit near her stomach. ‘Mum, don’t sleep! Let’s dress!’ he insisted.

 

‘It’s too early,’ repeated Gilraen. ‘Come on, we’ll go to your room and you’ll sleep a bit more.’

 

‘But I don’t want to!’

 

‘Let’s sleep a bit more, you’ll be tired later and I’m sure you want to play all day. There will be a surprise for you at breakfast,’ she said mysteriously. The eyes of the child shone with curiosity.

 

‘What surprise?’ Estel asked pulling his mother’s coverlet. ‘Tell me!’

 

‘No, now you have to sleep.’ Gilraen rubbed her eyesand leaned on her elbow. ‘Somebody came at night and certainly would want to see you,’ she added. Estel sat quietly for a moment and then suddenly went off the bed and still barefoot ran to the doors.

 

‘Dan and Ro came back!’ he exclaimed joyfully and pressed the handle before his mother had a chance to oppose.

 

‘Estel, don’t go!’ she called after him. ‘It’s too early!’ Knowing, that shouting would have no effect, Gilraen sighed and reluctantly moved away her quilt. No one will be glad with this early noise…

 

***

 

Estel ran along the bright corridor, laughing joyfully. He knew the way too well. Just go to the end of the corridor and turn right. Then all he had to do was to reach the handle and open the doors. At his way he didn’t have to go through any stairs that his mother hadn’t allowed him to go through on his own. The floor made of stone made his feet cold, but he was too excited to notice that.

Yes, he was there. Estel stared at the shining handle in contrast to the dark wood. Why this one here was higher than any other? The boy stood on his toes and finally reached the handle. The doors opened soundlessly and small figure slipped into the room.

 

Small, lively and surely bursting in energy form, that landed unexpectedly at his legs, was quite a sudden way to wake up. What, for the mad Balrog, was climbing on him at this time? What the…? Elladan came to his senses a bit, when he heard familiar voice:

 

‘Dan, don’t sleep!’

 

‘Estel, have mercy!’ groaned Elladan and jerked his blanket from little hands that were intensely trying to take it away. He put it tighter hoping silently, but without conviction, that the child would go away. This time he really didn’t want to play on the daybreak. Last night they came back with Elrohir very late and because news they received was important, they didn’t make more breaks than necessary. They rushed their horses, counting that they would rest at home. In all of this they forgot about one thing. They lived in one house with ubiquitous boy, who had more than enough time to get to know every corner in Imladris during one and half years. And Elladan had this bad luck, that his chambers were nearer and Estel always came to him first.

 

‘Why are you still sleeping?’ Estel pulled the blanket impatiently. ‘C’mon, let’s dress and go for breakfast!’ he proposed seriously.

 

‘There’s no breakfast at this time,’ Elladan murmured under folds of fabric. ‘Go back to your room, ok?’

 

‘No, but you can make a breakfast,’ said Estel brightly.

 _That’s right,_ the elf thought. He forgot, or maybe he wasn’t thinking clearly enough to remember, that there was no sense to argue with the child’s logic, because one could get lost too easily.

 

‘We can’t go to the kitchen and make any noise, everyone wants to have peace,’ he tried once again. He didn’t want to let Estel get him off the bed, whatever the child would do.

 

‘But you’re not sleeping and I’m not. And Mum isn’t either.’ Estel found answer also for this. ‘Hey, don’t sleep!’ he shouted, when Elladan closed his eyes. The elf didn’t move, still not wanting to get up. Estel was trying to move him for a moment, and then climbed off the bed. Elladan breathed freely at first, but instead of the sound of the closing doors, he heard a noise near his desk.

 

‘Estel, what are you doing?’ he asked circumspectly. He didn’t even want to know what the boy was moving.

 

‘Looking for clothes,’ answered the child. Elladan reacted too late; just when he heard noise of the falling chair.  The boy must have wanted to remove it to get to the wardrobe. But instead of moving, he knocked it over, fortunately not on himself. Estel turned, frightened, but when he saw that Elladan sat up, ready to intervene, he smiled.

 

‘You’re not sleeping!’ He picked up the shoes standing next to the desk and brought them to the bed. Elladan involuntarily shook them off the clean bedclothes, not even having willingness to comment.

 

‘Are we going for breakfast?’ Estel asked again, staring at the elf and waiting.

 

‘Have you checked, if Elrohir is sleeping?’


End file.
